


Revenge

by ClaireOhYutaYong



Series: Dream SMP Tangled AU (Fanfics of ValWasTaken's Fanfics) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Gore, Dream in a box what will he do, Dream's a dick, Dreams in prison crabrave, Gen, Mentions of Muzzles, Piercings, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Violence, Wilbur and Techno beat Dream's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOhYutaYong/pseuds/ClaireOhYutaYong
Summary: When Dream is brought back to the Antarctic Empire, Technoblade and Wilbur get a bit of revenge.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Dream SMP Tangled AU (Fanfics of ValWasTaken's Fanfics) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121891
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is another fic of a fic. Yes it’s also another fic for ValWasTaken’s Feathered AU. Sue me.  
> This is an alternate scenario in the series One foot in front of the other.

As soon as they got to the Antarctic Empire’s palace Tommy got off of Technoblade’s back to go to the infirmary with Tubbo.  
“Techno!” Philza called out as Technoblade started to leave, “Accompany the guards and Dream to the dungeon.”  
“Of course father,” Technoblade grunted, his face betraying his calm voice, anger evident, “Hurry up you green bastard.”  
“Wow imaginative,” Dream drawled, “How long did it take for you to come up with that one?”  
“Shut your moldy grass looking ass up,” Wilbur said, walking over to them, “Where are Tommy and Tubbo?”  
“Safe,” Technoblade replied, looking over at Dream, a clear sign he didn’t want to talk about it near him.  
“Good,” Wilbur said, nodding, “I’ll come with you. You know, for an extra sword?”  
“Of course,” Technoblade replied.

One of the guards took out a set of keys and unlocked an iron door off to the side of the room, leading Dream down a set of stairs and a hallway, the lanterns lighting the way.  
“Take him to the last cell,” Technoblade said.  
Once they reached the final cell, the guards threw Dream in. Wilbur and Technoblade entered the cell too.  
“Leave us,” Wilbur said, “We’ll call for one of you to let us out.”  
The guards looked hesitant but locked the cell and left to wait by the door.  
“What’s this?” Dream asked.  
“Take a wild fucking guess,” Technoblade replied.  
“You know Technoblade,” Wilbur started, “Without his mask he looks so weak, I mean he already did, but even more so now.”  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Technoblade agreed, cracking his knuckles, “I bet it’d be very easy to do this!”

Technoblade then swung at Dream, hitting him right on his jaw. Wilbur shrugged his coat off and punched Dream in the stomach. Dream doubled over and Technoblade grabbed his head, kneeing him in the face. A resounding crack echoed through the dungeon, Dream falling to the floor. Technoblade looked down and saw blood on his pants.  
“Great,” Technoblade said, “Now you got my pants dirty.”  
Wilbur took a fistful of Dream’s hair and pulled him up slightly, saying, “Is this what you did to him? Is this what you did to Tubbo?”  
Dream didn’t answer, staring up at the ceiling.  
“ANSWER ME!” Wilbur yelled, shaking Dream’s head, his piercings hitting each other.  
Dream still didn’t answer.  
“You fucking piece of shit!” Wilbur yelled, punching Dream repeatedly, making his face bleed.  
Dream’s head fell back, the sound of his laughing filling the dungeon.

“What’s so funny?!” Technoblade yelled, getting up close to Dream’s face.  
Dream spat blood in Technoblade’s face, the latter recoiling quickly.  
“Fucking Ender!” Technoblade yelled out, “You fucking bitch!”  
“God I hope Tubbo didn’t feel like this. If he did then I didn’t do my fucking job right,” Dream spat out, blood dripping from his mouth.  
“Wait,” Wilbur said, “I got an idea.”  
“What’s your idea?” Technoblade asked, wiping some of Dream’s blood from his eye.  
“These piercings,” Wilbur said, “It must’ve hurt to put them in. Then there’s the whole healing process. It must've taken some work.”  
Dream looked at Wilbur, wary, while Technoblade moved closer and took one in his hand.  
“I like the way you think,” Technoblade replied, pulling hard.  
A scream rose up from Dream’s throat and filled the space of the dungeon, blood now dripping from his left ear. Wilbur took a piercing on the other side and proceeded to do the same, dropping it on the floor. Wilbur then started punching Dream repeatedly again.  
“Wilbur!” Technoblade called out, grabbing Wilbur’s arm, “You’ll hurt your hand.”  
“Awww and here I thought you were stopping him for me,” Dream said smugly.  
Technoblade kicked Dream in the chest, knocking him to the ground and kicked his side. Another crack. Technoblade kneeled down, pulling a small knife out from his right boot and pressing it against Dream’s cheek just enough to make it bleed.  
“This was just a warning,” Technoblade said, “So don’t try anything.”

Technoblade got up as Wilbur called for the guards. They left the cell and walked back up the stairs, leaving Dream bruised and bloodied on the ground. Technoblade and Wilbur went up to Technoblade’s room and sat down on his bed.  
“I think I dislocated a finger,” Wilbur said, holding his right hand carefully.  
“Bruuuuhhh,” Technoblade said, taking Wilbur’s hand, “Three two-”  
Wilbur inhaled sharply as the finger was put back in place.  
“So what happened out there?” Wilbur asked, “It was clearly something bad, you aren’t even trying to hide your emotions.”  
Technoblade sighed and looked down at his feet, “He recreated the cabin, underground. He separated them and you know how much Tubbo hates being alone. He was locked in a closet with a-”  
Technoblade put a hand up to cover his mouth as tears started to fall.  
“Hey,” Wilbur said, hugging his twin, “It’s ok. They’re here now.”  
“He muzzled Tubbo, Wilbur. He put a fucking muzzle on him. He has bruises on his neck and he’s so thin. He wasn’t fed, Wil,” Technoblade continued, “Why would someone do that to someone like Tubbo? Tommy was told that if he stepped out of line Tubbo would pay the consequences.”  
“That fucking bastard,” Wilbur said under his breath, “Okay here’s what we’re going to do: We’re going to go see Tommy and Tubbo, we’re going to pretend we didn’t just beat him senseless and then we’re going to go see him again. What happened to that muzzle?”  
“I took it, in case I wanted to visit Dream.”  
“Good. We’re going to take it with us when we go back there.”  
Technoblade nodded.  
“Now let’s go find our brother,” Wilbur said, getting up and pulling Technoblade up with him.

Wilbur ran through the halls, dragging Technoblade behind him to the infirmary. Wilbur opened the door to find Tommy standing by Tubbo, the smaller boy lying unconscious in a bed.  
“Tommy!” Wilbur called out.  
“Wilbur!”  
Tommy ran up to him and hugged him, his wings wrapping around the older.  
“I missed you so much,” Wilbur said, his hand running through Tommy’s hair.  
“I missed you too,” Tommy said, burying his face in Wilbur’s neck.  
Tommy looked up and saw Technoblade standing there awkwardly.  
“Come here,” Tommy said, holding his hand out.  
Technoblade walked over and hugged both of them. Tommy felt something wet on his shoulder and realised Wilbur was crying. Philza walked over and hugged Tommy from behind, wrapping his own wings around all of them. When they broke off the hug Wilbur walked over to Tubbo and took one of his hands in his.  
“I’m so sorry Tubbo,” Wilbur whispered, “I should have been there. I should have done something.”  
“It’s not your fault Wilbur,” Schlatt said, putting a hand on his shoulder, “It’s Dream’s.”  
At that Wilbur looked at Technoblade, their eyes meeting. They knew what they had to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but like I have this headcannon that Techno and Wilbur see Tubbo as their little brother too and just aaaaaaaaaa


End file.
